


You look like my next mistake

by DeanLantern



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Break Up, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanLantern/pseuds/DeanLantern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kink meme fill:<br/>The Inquisitor was dumped after defeating Corypheus. Which leaves the Inquisition being led by this heartbroken husk. Leliana, Josephine, Cullen, and a few of the companions are still around and trying to make things better, and the Inquisitor never complains, but his loneliness is obvious and heartbreaking.</p><p>Before Inquisitor and their ex-LI got together, Cullen used to be the target of the Inquisitor's flirtations.</p><p>So Cullen starts up the flirting again, maybe just to cheer the Inquisitor up. Then it becomes something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You look like my next mistake

He'd never thought it possible that Dorian would just leave him for Tevinter when everything was over. Hadn't he sworn to stay by his side forever? But just like that it was over. He'd have to take care of a few things, Dorian had said. And these few things didn't include the Inquisitor. Sure, Dorian had used other words, better words, but in the end, that was what he'd implied: "I don't want you any longer." Simple as that. Maxwell Trevelyan's fairytale was over. Just when he had started really falling for Dorian, the Tevinter had ended it. Dorian hadn't be the only one of his companions to leave but it was the one that hurt the most. Vivienne had gone back to the court to save what was left of the cirlces, Sera had gone of to god knows where and Varric had left to search for Hawke again. 

  
Iron Bull and his chargers were some of the few people that had stayed behind. The Chargers and Trevelyan sat around a table at Skyhold's tavern while Iron Bull told his men about the Ferelden Frostback he had killed together with the Inquisitor, Cole and Cassandra just a few days ago. He was just talking about a roll he had perfomred right under the belly of the dragon to slay it wiht his battle axe when Trevelyan said: "You know? It would have been easier if Dorian had been there. We could have used another mage."

  
Bull's big grin disappeared and he grew serious.

  
"Yeah, but were is he now, Boss? I told you never to trust a 'Vint and I was right. He did nothing but break your heart."

Dorian wasn't in his good books and the fragile friendship the Qunari and the Tevinter mage had developed, was now damaged beyond repair. Iron Bull was protective of his friends. Especially his tiny human friend he had come to care about during the last year with the Inquisition.

"You're not telling me anything I haven't told myself, lately, Bull ."

Maxwell sighed deeply. Love makes you blind, they said. How true it seemed now.

He wasn't in the mood to drink anymore. He waved at the group as a good bye and went back to his chambers.

Trevelyans mind wandered. He didn't have the best of luck with love. First, he fell for a templar at his circle but was to shy to do anything about it, then he fell for his commander who rejected him (no matter how gently he did it, it still hurt) and when he thought he would have more luck with another mage instead of templars, that went up in flames as well. 

'Well done, Max.' He told himself. Was it him or had he just not found the right person yet? 

When he arrived at his chambers, Cullen of all people stood in front of his door and seemed to be waiting, a few maps pinched under his arm.

"Ah, there you are!", He exclaimed. "I had just wondered where you-" It just took one short glance for Cullen to notice something was off. "What's wrong?" Cullen put the maps on the ground, his eyes never leaving Trevelyan's. 

Maxwell didn't have the energy for nothing more than a tired sad smile.

"I'm fine, Cullen."

"No you're not." Cullen put a hand on the Inquisitor's shoulder. "I'd like to believe we are friends after everything we've been through. So you can tell me. Whatever it is, I'm here for you."

The hand on his shoulder squeezed lightly to reassure him qand it made Maxwell feel a little better. Friends. If they weren't just that this whole trouble would have likely never started. He wouldn't have had a reason to seek comfort in Dorian's arms because the commander didn't love him back. Maybe they would have stayed just friends nd his heart would have never been broken again like this.

"It...It's just..."

"Dorian.", Cullen answered for him. At Trevelyan's surprised look, he gave a humorless chuckle. "I'm not blind, Inquisitor. Everyone saw how his sudden leave affected you."

Maxwell felt like a little child that had just been told that had just been told they were out of dessert. With a shocked expression, he looked at Cullen.

"Everyone?"

Was he that easy to look through? At the circle he'd been taught to never let his facial expression give anything away and he had always thought himself good at that. But now it must have failed him.

Cullen's grip on his shoulder tightened.

"You shouldn't be alone like this. Unless you really want to..." The commander trailed off.

If this had happened a few months ago, it would have made Maxwell's day but now he could feel nothing but thankfulness.

"Thank you, Commander. I don't think I want to be alone right now."

Cullen's presence had always calmed him down. Trevelyan blamed the fact that Cullen was a former templar and after decades of living with templars, it made him feel home and save.

Cullen seemd uncertain what to do for a moment, but then he let go off Trevelyan's shoulder again. 

"Maybe I can enthuse you for a game of chess? I haven't gotten to play since..."

Trevelyan noticed the slip up. Cullen used to play with Dorian.

"Well, in a long while."

"Lead the way, Commander."

Maybe it would put his mind off things.


End file.
